Azote tóxico
adicional; este efecto se duplica para los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Estalla instántaneamente las esporas cuando ataca a un enemigo contagiado. | cost = | damage = 20% / 22% / 26% / 30% (damage bonus) 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% (damage reduction) | range = N/A | duration = 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 s | cardonly = } |info = *Saryn imbues her melee weapon with potent toxins, adding 20% / 22% / 26% / 30% of the melee weapon's total damage as damage with a 100% status chance to every strike over a duration of 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 seconds. **Damage bonus is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. ** status effect deals 50% of the bonus damage per tick over 11 ticks in 10 seconds. Duration-based status effects are prolonged due to Saryn's passive. **Toxic Lash adds damage to every melee strike calculated from Saryn's total melee weapon damage before damage resistances are applied. (e.g., with a maxed Intensificar and a melee weapon that inflicts 300 total damage before damage resistances are factored, a rank-3 Toxic Lash will add 0.3 1.3 117}} damage to each strike). **The additional damage is treated as a separate instance of damage and does not combine with elemental damage on the melee weapon. **Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. *While active, Toxic Lash enhances the melee weapon's damage reduction during blocking by an additional 25% / 30% / 35% / 40%. **Damage reduction is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **The damage reduction stacks additively with the melee weapon's damage reduction during blocking, and the sum cannot exceed 90% under any circumstances (e.g., with a maxed Intensificar and a melee weapon that grants 35% damage reduction during blocking, a rank-3 Toxic Lash will increase the damage reduction to 1.3 87%}}). **Damage reduction can exceed 90%, using Nikana / max Fuerza de habilidades reach ~94% (Lv.105 Ballista) *Saryn's abilities mutate for bonus effects when used in tandem: |-|Esporas= *While Toxic Lash is active, at least one spore is guaranteed to burst per melee attack when an enemy affected by Esporas is struck by Saryn's melee weapon. *Enemies infected with Esporas will restore 2''' energy to Saryn for each spore burst by Toxic Lash. |-|Miasma= *Miasma deals an additional '''100% damage to enemies affected by status effects including those produced by Toxic Lash. **Embolist or Acrid may be also used to inflict the toxin status effect, due to their innate 100% chance to proc a status effect. *Toxic Lash is a Acción con una mano. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. *Recasting Toxic Lash while the ability is active will refresh its duration. *Saryn is immune to crowd control during the cast animation. *Has a ~'1' second cast time. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *This is a good candidate for Intolerante since there is no rango de habilidades, *The percentage of Toxin damage granted is multiplied by fuerza de habilidades. ** The exact amount of Toxin damage is equal to the percentage multiplied by the weapon's base damage, after base damage modifications (e.g., Punto de presión) are applied. *Contagion is an invaluable ability for players who were not able to collect a Melee Toxin mod or not capable of equipping such on Melee weapons, in which the ability becomes a suitable replacement for those in need of direct health damage. *Using a hammer with the Tormenta despedazadora stance equipped will make it easy to pop Esporas while Toxic Lash is active, due to the ground slam attacks of the stance's combos. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 84.6 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 12 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces damage bonus to 12% and damage reduction to 16%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage bonus to 89.7% and damage reduction to 90%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 21.75 seconds. }} Véase también *Saryn en:Toxic Lash Categoría:Saryn